


Some Kind of Magic

by rw_eaden



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas and Jimmy are both stubborn bastards, Comeplay, Frontage, Hand Jobs, Immature Childish Fighting, Incest Kink, M/M, Magical Nonsense, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Sibling Incest, Threesome - M/M/M, Twincest, Witch Castiel, Witch Jimmy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 02:22:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8185370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rw_eaden/pseuds/rw_eaden
Summary: If Dean had known dating witches would lead to magical nonsense...yeah, no, that wouldn't've really deterred him. Still, sometimes his boyfriends and their magic could get on his nerves. Especially when they got pissed at each other.





	

Dean could feel it in the air before he opened the front door. The doorknob was cold to the touch, drastically colder than the chilly fall air would warrant. He braced himself before opening the door, not entirely sure what to expect on the other side.

The living room was blessedly empty, but the air was frigid. All the lights and television were off, and the only sound was the ticking coming from the ancient grandfather clock sitting in the dining room. Dean shut the door softly behind him, calling out in the darkness.

“Cas? Jimmy?” There was no response.

Dean stood in the doorway for a few moments, taking in the situation. It wasn’t his anniversary, birthdays were last month, and there was no party or function he was supposed to go to. Whatever had happened over the past, however, long that had caused both Cas and Jimmy to disappear was probably not his fault, so at least that was a bonus. Granted, something had pissed the two of them off, that much was apparent in the temperature of the house.

If Dean had known that dating a pair of witches was going to result in the kind of shenanigans he found himself in…well, there’s still no way he would have said no, but he probably would have taken another few seconds before jumping into it. They were both born with their talents, and both were gifted with the natural elements, but the specialized in different areas. Cas was much better with plants. He could make grass thrive in nothing but concrete and grow flowers out of practically nothing, which was a little weird at first but sure made a lot of things much easier. Their lawn was the envy of all their neighbors, as it grew all through summer and none of them ever had to drag the mower out of the garage to keep it neat. There was also a small pot on the windowsill for fresh herbs whenever Jimmy or Dean cooked. Jimmy, on the other hand, had more control over water, which meant beers were always ice cold, the bathwater was always perfect, and thunderstorms only happened after the cars were safely in the garage.

The biggest problem with this, however, was that neither Cas nor Jimmy had the best control over their emotions, and magic tended to happen whether they wanted to or not. For a solid week after their great aunt Naomi died, marigolds and pink carnations sprouted everywhere – in the carpet, the cupboards, Dean’s freaking _shoes_ , and a small cluster of clouds hovered above the shower, pouring out intermittent thunderstorms. And when one or both of them was pissed? Well, there was a reason the normally warm, humid air of the house was colder than Satan’s balls at the moment.

Dean made his way to the bedroom, toeing his shoes off before he pushed open the door. Jimmy was standing in front of his altar, hissing under his breath as a small cauldron bubbled in front of him.

“You ready to apologize yet?” He snapped, not turning around.

“Uhm…sure,” Dean said, setting his coat on the bed.

Jimmy snapped around, leaning back against the wooden table. “Oh, I thought you were Cas. Sorry. Unless…what did you do that warrants an apology?”

Dean shook his head quickly. “Uhm, nothing. No, we’re good. I just…” he faltered, waving his hand in a vague gesture. “What happened? It’s cold as hell in the living room.”

Jimmy sighed and rolled his eyes before crossing his arms over his chest. “Cas is being a dumbass again.”

“What happened?”

“He thinks I killed his orchids, which I didn’t. But, even if I did, he knew I needed to drop the temperature in the house for that disaffection spell Donna wanted. He could have moved them into the greenhouse, but he couldn’t be bothered so it’s my damn fault his stupid hooker flowers are dead.”

Dean let out a low whistle. “Okay, so he’s pissed off at you.”

Jimmy snorted. “He’s being a baby is what he’s doing.” The cauldron behind rumbled to a boil, a few bubbles snapping and splattering black liquid against the wood.

“So he pissed you off, too then?”

“He called me a plant murderer. To my face, Dean.”

Dean would laugh, but Jimmy was scowling in a way that made Dean worry lightning was going snap above their heads. Still, the fact that a grown man could get so offended over being accused of killing a few plants was a little funny.

“I’ll go talk to him, okay?” Dean said.

Jimmy rolled his eyes. “It’s not gonna work, but whatever.” He turned back to the table and grumbled out a little “son of a bitch” before the rumbling of boiling liquid stopped and he was opening the bedroom window to dump the contents of his little cast iron pot out the window.

“That’s not going to eat though the pavement again, is it?” Dean asked as the sludge pattered against the concrete.

“Probably. Maybe. I don’t know.”  

“Maybe, uh, no more magic when you’re pissed?”

Dean winced at the glare Jimmy cast over his shoulder, and Dean threw his hands up in defense. “Yeah, I’ll just, uh, talk to Cas.” The door handle jabbed into his lower back and Dean winced, knowing he’d probably wind up with a bruise.

Cas was sitting out on the back porch, thick wool sweater pulled over his knees as he twirled a stick between his fingers.

“Hello, Dean,” he sighed, keeping his attention on the twig in his hand.

“Hey, Cas, how are you?”

Cas just sighed before flinging the twig into the dirt. “My orchids are dead.”

“I’m sorry to hear that, Cas,” Dean said, sitting down beside him. “There any chance you could bring them back?”

He huffed. “Not as long as James keeps the damn house below 80.”

Dean was quiet for a moment, unsure of exactly how to respond. Luckily, or perhaps unluckily for him, Cas took it as an opportunity to launch into a rant of his own.

“You know I only needed two more days, Dean? Just two. I told him repeatedly that all he had to do was wait until I plucked the petals and he could do whatever he needed to the house, but no. He couldn’t wait. Because everything is always on his timetable. Screw everyone else as long as he gets to do what he needs to do. Stubborn bastard.”

“Well, I guess, in his defense, you could have started them in the greenhouse,” Dean said, gesturing to the tiny little plastic covered shack in the corner of the yard.

Cas huffed. “Transplanting plants isn’t easy, Dean, even with magic. He’d have to help and you know how he gets. It’s like any minor inconvenience is a personal affront.”

“Did you ask him?”

“You know how he gets.”

“So that’s a no then?”

“You’re taking his side aren’t you?”

Dean threw his hands up for the second time that day, scooting a little further back so that Cas could see him a little clearer. “No, no, not taking anyone’s side here. I’m just saying, you could have asked. He should’ve probably waited, but you also could’ve moved them.”

Cas rolled his eyes, squaring his jaw and staring at the fence post like it had personally offended him. “Is he still being a frigid bitch?” Cas asked.

Dean snorted. “Well, that’s one way of putting it, I guess. The house is freezing and he’s still mad that you called him a plant murderer…”

“He is! He murdered my orchids!”

“It’s not really murder if it’s an accident, right? More like, manslaughter…plant-slaughter?”

“Negligent herbicide.”

 Dean laughed as a faint smile pulled up the corners of Cas’s mouth. He slapped Cas on the shoulder and rose to his feet. “Why don’t we go inside? Maybe by the time I start dinner Jimmy will have warmed up a bit and we can have a conversation about where to go from here, okay?”

Cas nodded and the two went back into the house.

~~~~

Dean thought making dinner for the twins would soothe the tension in the house. Dean was wrong. Castiel started grumbling immediately, complaining under his breath as he grew sprigs of sage and rosemary that the room was too cold and the amount of magic he needed to grow simple herbs was ridiculous. Jimmy poked his head out of the bedroom after Dean turned on the over, bitching under his breath about Dean taking Cas’s side and sulking off before either Dean of Cas could say anything to them.

They ate in relative silence, the clattering of silverware against their plates and the steady drip fo the leaky faucet were the only sounds until Cas pushed his chair back and excused himself.

“You took his side, didn’t you?” Jimmy asked.

“I’m not taking anyone’s side,” Dean said, unsure if Cas was out of earshot or not. In truth, it wouldn’t’ve mattered, they were both acting like children and they’d both been jerks.

“That’s just what someone who’s taken a side would say,” Jimmy grumbled, stabbing a potato with his fork.

“Come on, Jim, this is getting stupid. Cas said some shit he didn’t mean, you froze the house out, it’s not that big of a deal. Can we please get over this?”

“Not that big of a deal?” Cas asked, poking his head in the kitchen doorway.

Shit. Little sneak. Dean should have known he would have been eavesdropping.

“He killed my plants, Dean. I’m behind on that attraction spell by weeks now. I’m going to have to explain that to my clients now and hope that they’re desperate enough to wait around while I fix it. And, I’m going to have to drop the price. Again.”

Jimmy rolled his eyes, turning in his chair and propping and elbow against the table. “Oh, please, you could plop those dead things in the greenhouse are regrow them in what? Four days, tops?”

“You know the magic works better the longer the plants are allowed to grow on their own. And unlike someone in this house, I have the patience to wait on them.”

“Patience! I’ve been waiting for the full moon for an entire month! I’ve been patient with my spells. Just because I don’t have cutesy little flowers to show for it doesn’t mean that I’m just sitting on my ass.” The faucet hissed and the trickle of water became a steady stream as Jimmy spoke.

“Could’ve fooled me,” Cas spat. A cluster of ragweed burst forth from the ceramic herb pot on the kitchen windowsill.

Jimmy stood, jabbing his finger towards his brother, but Dean cut him off before either of them could speak.

“Enough! God, are you kidding me? Quit it. Look,” Dean pointed his finger at Jimmy, “you killed his plants and he’s pissed about it. You could at least understand that he’s upset and quit trying to deflect. You,” Dean swung around to face Cas, who was standing with a smug smile on his face, “are being an asshole. No more low blows.  I get that you’re upset, but Cas, it’s an attraction spell for Michael. He’s a stripper, okay, it’s not exactly like he desperately needs the spell to make money. You can fudge it just a little bit if you have to. You’re both acting like children and I’m done with it. You can still be pissed off at each other if you really want to, but for the love of all that is good and beautiful in the world, if I find a thunderstorm or cluster of petunias anywhere where they’re not supposed to be you’re both sleeping on the couch for a month.”

Jimmy huffed and Cas hung his head. They murmured a “Yes, Dean,” at the same time and Dean rolled his eyes before excusing himself, feeling more like the parent of squabbling toddlers than a boyfriend.

Dean took a warm bath before crawling into the center of the bed. He wasn’t tired, but it beat sitting out in the living room and waiting for the tension to fade. He flipped through the channels before settling on Cake Wars, which he was only half paying attention to. The house was still chilly and the blankets were warms and soft. It wasn’t long before Dean was drifting, only barely fighting to remain conscious.

“Dean,” a soft small voice called out in the darkness. Dean rolled onto his back, snuggling deeper into his blanket.

“Dean?” The voice came again, “Are you sleeping?”

Dean jostled slightly as the bed dipped on both sides. He opened his eyes to find one of the twins hovering over him.

“Hey there sleeping beauty,” the twin said.

“Why are you waking me up?” Dean groaned, “What time is it?”

“Just after ten,” the other twin said from Dean’s left.

“Are you still mad at us?” The twin on his right, Jimmy asked.

“Are you still acting like idiots?” Dean asked, grunting as he heaved himself up on the bed.

“We’ve agreed to work it out,” Cas said, running his fingers through Dean’s hair.

“Kissed and made up and everything,” Jimmy chirped.

“Of course, you did. I get to see all the bickering and none of the fun stuff.” Dean let out a half-hearted huff.

“We could give you an encore if you’d like,” Jimmy waggled his eyebrows and Cas shoved at his shoulder.

“He’s tired, Jimmy. That’s mean.”

“Ah come on Cas, you know I’m never too tired for that,” Dean smirked over at Cas, who raised an eyebrow.

“You fell asleep last week with your dick in my mouth,” Cas deadpanned.

Jimmy snorted. “When was this?”

“You were at work, remember? I called you.”

“You called him? Seriously?” Dean balked, staring up at Cas who seemed absolutely unimpressed.

Cas shrugged. “Well, what was I supposed to do? I was still in the mood and you were unconscious.”

“Well, I’m conscious now, so….” Dean gestured vaguely between the three of them. Cas rolled his eyes and smiled, leaning down to meet Dean’s lips with his own.

Jimmy slotted himself next to Dean, nuzzling against Dean’s bare shoulder as he left his hands to drift down Dean’s chest and onto his stomach, where he traced small circles with the delicate tips of his fingers. Dean hummed into Cas’s mouth as their lips slid together, each of them slowly opening up to the other before their tongues were tangling in each other’s mouths. Jimmy leaned over, nipping at Dean’s earlobe. Dean shuddered, gasping softly and allowing Cas further access to his mouth.

Cas pulled away all too quickly for Dean’s taste, but he made up for it by sinking down, across his jaw and neck before sucking and nibbling at the flesh behind his ear. Dean moaned, as Jimmy propped himself up, tugging Dean’s chin towards him for a kiss of his own. Jimmy was much fiercer than Cas had been, drawing Dean’s upper lip between his teeth before Dean had a real chance to kiss back. He groaned thrust his hand up to tangle in the back of Jimmy’s hair. Jimmy let out a sharp, stuttered gasp when Dean pulled his hair, forcing him to bare his neck to Dean could bite and suck at his neck. Dean nearly didn’t notice Cas’s hands had fallen to his hips until his boxers were jerked down, his semi-hard erection exposed in the cool air of the bedroom. He groaned into Jimmy’s ear as Cas began to stroke him, and Jimmy chuckled.

Cas backed off after a few strokes, allowing Dean to roll over and pin Jimmy beneath him. They were both already breathing hard when Dean rolled his hips, dragging himself over the growing bulge in Jimmy’s jeans. Dean caught a flash of fabric out of the corner of his eye, and he turned to see Cas sitting up on his knees, bare-chested and undoing his jeans. Cas smirked, and Dean licked his hips as Cas slipped a hand into his jeans, not bothering to take his dick out before he started touching himself.

Jimmy brought his knee up, before nudging Dean in the butt with his heel. “I’m starting to feel severely overdressed here,” he huffed.

Dean chuckled before shimming down Jimmy’s body. He wasted no time tugging off Jimmy’s jeans and underwear before he dived down, nosing at Jimmy’s balls. Jimmy groaned beneath as Dean darted his tongue, alternating between long and short licks at Jimmy’s sack. Jimmy’s hands buried themselves in the short strands of Dean’s hair, tugging futilely as Dean latched onto his thighs. Dean looked up through his lashes to find Cas hovering over Jimmy. Dean watched as he tipped Jimmy’s chin up, planting his lips to his brothers. Dean groaned, his teeth sinking deeper into the flesh of Jimmy’s thigh, which in turn caused Jimmy to let out a muffled moan. It didn’t take long for one of Jimmy’s hands to leave Dean’s neck, tanging in the strands of his brother’s dark hair instead. Dean watched them push and pull at each other with only their lips while he licked and nibbled at Jimmy’s hips.

Someone’s hand, probably Cas’s, pushed Dean’s face towards Jimmy’s dick. It twitched under his hot breath as Dean kissed against the shaft. There was more rustling of fabric, and Jimmy’s hands left Dean altogether. Dean glanced up as he wrapped a hand around the base of Jimmy’s shaft. Cas’s was completely naked, now on his knees in front of Jimmy. Dean shot the two of them a sly little wink before he ducked down, taking as much as he could of Jimmy’s length into his mouth. He groaned as he watched Jimmy follow his lead, pink lips wrapped around Cas’s dick. Jimmy bobbed his head as Dean bobbed his head, the two of them working in tandem.

Cas moaned soft praises and Jimmy had to stop to groan every time Dean tongued at the flesh between the head of his dick and his shaft. As Jimmy started to get sloppy, using more his hand and tongue than his mouth, Dean picked up his pace. He bobbed quicker, tongued harder, and rose up on his knees as he rubbed a palm over Jimmy’s balls and the soft skin between his legs. Jimmy let out a high pitched whine, fisting a hand back in Dean’s hair, nails biting into his scalp as Dean hollowed out his cheeks on last time. Cas latched back on to Jimmy’s mouth as Dean pulled back just as Jimmy came with a shout of something that would have sounded like a curse. Dean caught only a small amount of his release on the tip of his tongue.

Dean crawled over Jimmy, pulling Cas down to him and thrusting his tongue into Cas’s mouth. Cas groaned, licking into Dean’s mouth like a starving man, biting at Dean’s lips. They tumbled backward on the bed, Deans nails scraping against Cas’s back as the two of them rutted against each other. He hadn’t realized just how hard he was until the brush of Cas’s spit slick dick rubbed against his own length.

“Fuck,” Dean moaned, arching his hips into Cas’s.

Jimmy came up by their sides, snaking a hand in between them and wrapping it around both of their dicks, stroking the two of them lazily. Cas took the lead, thrusting his hot length against Deans in the loose channel of Jimmy’s fist. Dean’s skin tingled all over, buzzing with the electricity of sex. This, he was sure, was some kind of magic all on its own. The way the twins moved against him, lighting up his body with warm sparks, each breaking him apart in their own special ways. It didn’t make Cas long to start biting down on Dean’s neck and earlobe, shuddering as he came. He slipped his softening dick up and away from Dean’s but remained kissing and gnawing softly at Dean’s shoulder while Jimmy continued to stroke him. His orgasm snuck up on him, and he came with Jimmy’s hand on his dick and Cas’s nails digging into his thighs.

Eventually, after everyone’s breathing evened out and they wiped themselves down, the three of them curled up against each other, drifting to sleep on top of the covers.

~~~~

Dean’s morning was the usual kind of hell that mornings always were. He hated to drag himself away from the twins, but that was nothing new. What was new, however, were the water lilies floating in the bathtub. Dean chuckled. If he’d know the kind of weirdness he was in for when he started date witches, well, sometimes it was kind of sweet.

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a cute little fic with witch!Cas and witch!Jimmy but I porned. Ooops. 
> 
> Anyways! Happy Halloween!
> 
> If you wanna come talk to me I'm over here on [tumblr](http://rosemoonweaver.tumblr.com/) or here on [my side blog](https://jamesnovakwinchester.tumblr.com/) that's only SPN rare pairs and polyships.


End file.
